Best I Ever Had
by Alyssa Cullen from Twilighted
Summary: When Edward Anthony Masen sees Isabella Marie swan in a swinging club in the summer of 1922, will he have the strength to resist temptation? AU/ AH One-Shot. Written for the Age of Edward Contest. Rated M for lemon.


Age of Edward Contest

Title: Bes I Ever Had

Your pen name: RPattz loves APattz

Type of Edward: 20's Gangster Edward

Hey, all! Here's my submission to the Age of Edward Contest called "Best I Ever Had". Hope you enjoy it!

I'm also over on Twilighted. You can find me under the penname Alyssa Cullen. And check out the forums for my AU/ AH Contests!

Slamming my empty glass hard against the table, I'd had just about enough for tonight. My shirt, drenched with sweat from the heat of bodies crammed in this place mixed with the hot July night was getting clammy. It was sticking to my body uncomfortably and I'd long before rolled the sleeves to my elbows. Now leaning on the round table of the booth I occupied, my suspenders were digging into my back irritatingly. I blew hot breath out in an attempt to push my hair back, the unruly mass of bronze that was my trademark. I'd greased it back before I'd left the house, but with the skyrocketing temperature—around and within me—my locks had fallen loose.

I'd been here since seven, though the dance started at seven-thirty. Then again, I had no choice in the matter—I owned this swinging dance hall off the corner of West 55th and Davis. And every Friday night my joint would be packed with dames and their boys alike. But what could I say? The twenties were roaring, the music fast and the women faster. The dance hall business was booming and I knew it was the right move to open up something like this.

Not that I didn't have money; no, I was _well _above the league of every man in this place. My underground casinos and gambling rings thrived, and the booze flowed freely. I'd done my own fair share of the bootlegging, loan sharking and credit. I started it off with the right boys on my side to make sure I never did the dirty work. My job was simply to make the initial deal and call the orders on the boys. They did the threatening, pulled off the beatings and the occasional offing.

But it had brought me to a place in my life where I could have any dammed thing I wanted. I was 22 years old, a second generation Irish immigrant and already the head of the organized crime ring in Chicago. My brogue long gone, I'd acquired the tough guy vernacular as quickly as I'd stepped into this new and enticing underworld. There was nothing I could do now. I was in too deep and to be honest, I'd never looked back.

But right now I couldn't bring myself to care about anything in the world except what was in front of me right now. I felt the scorching heat of her body, writhing shyly across the dance floor near two other girls. I shifted uncomfortably, my tented pants straining against their zipper. There was only so much more I could take, and since I'd already had my fill of scotch for the night I was ebbing dangerously on the wrong side of the fence.

She was enticing beyond my wildest dreams, and though I'd had women before—more than my fair share, in fact—there was something about this innocent little kitten that I couldn't explain. She stirred and coaxed feelings in me that no woman ever had, especially this quickly.

Her brown hair parted and rolled off to frame her perfect heart shaped face, her loose waves bounced as she hopped around. The plump red stained lips of hers pulled into a sheepish grin, she blushed profusely as her hand rested against her lips and I fell head first into the depths of her chocolate brown eyes. They were endless, rimmed by thick full lashes lined in striking black against her pale white skin. The faintest sprinkling of freckles across her cheeks and nose, her tiny body bowed forward as the girls laughed together.

The sound alone was like the sighing of angels and my manhood throbbed painfully now. My eyes hungrily took in every curve of her body swathed in the white cotton jersey wrap dress; the deep v of the neckline accentuated by pointed collars, the tiny belt that cinched her miniscule waist, that flouncy, full skirt that opened like a calla lily and fell just below her knee. And hot damn, _those legs__!_ They would be the death of me! Her slender, pale legs led down to tiny feet encased in shiny white pumps.

I couldn't take it any more. This was the point of no return. Sliding out of my booth I straightened my tie prepared to dazzle her.

"I know. She's a beaut, Edward," Emmett chuckled, and I let out a rush of air.

I nodded tensely and then crooked my head in her direction. Emmett immediately understood my signal to follow me out. Emmett was my bodyguard, and I'd known him forever. We'd come over on the boat together, our bond stronger than brothers. But he was much thicker then I was. Burly and stocky, he quickly assumed the place as my bodyguard, the power behind my threats.

He was on my flanks as I made my way across the floor, my shiny oxfords clicking against the parquet flooring. My heart was pounding in my chest from the excitement of it all, and that was unnerving. I never got nervous, ever. I was smooth talking and quite the ladies man. I went through my women quicker then my Irish temperament helped me through a bottle of scotch.

That was my deciding factor. This woman was different from the rest.

I stepped up behind her petite frame and was floored by her scent. It hit me hard, like a wrecking ball, the sweet scent of freesia and strawberries inhabiting my lungs and momentarily stunning me. I longed to bury my nose in the soft curls just inches before me, to wrap my large, square hands around that thin little body but what little was left of my morals stopped me. I knew just from watching her that she was innocent, a delicate flower, and that made me want her more. Right along with wanted to do whatever she wanted me to do to make her mine. Just her presence made me picture the small shingle house with a great big lawn and a white picket fence I'd buy her, our children running around after our golden retriever puppy…

_Jesus! _Two hours and she already had me planning to make an honest man of myself! I shook my head of these thoughts, positive that this devil of a woman in white would be my vixen for tonight.

I leaned in closer to her, just above her shoulder. Desperately ignoring her intoxicating scent, I spoke confidently; "Hello, beautiful."

She jumped backwards, her back hitting my chest, and I felt it swell with pride at the effect I had on her. She was obviously embarrassed, her startled face complete with wide, doe like eyes turning to face me. She gaped at me, her lips opening and closing; I was used to that reaction. I'd seen it on every girl's face, the realization of how good looking I was. And though she flustered, there was nothing more beautiful in my world than this girl.

"Please," I started off with my signature crooked grin in place, "allow me to introduce myself. My name is Edward Anthony Masen." She took my hand gingerly as she took in this new information. I was worried she'd recognize my name from somewhere—I was notorious—and run far, far away. "And your name, dollface?"

I watched as the realization of whom and what I was dawned upon her as she wretched her hand backwards to claw at the base of her throat. "Sir," she started, appalled, "I have no interest in the likes of your kind." She quickly knit her brow together, whirring around and towards the door. She was attempting to make a quick exit, but I wasn't having it.

I cut in front of her, stopping her short and she scowled at my persistence. Her clutch handbag tucked under her arm, her brown eyes held fire and determination. "I expect you to be a gentleman and let me go my own way."

"And I expect your name, Honey. You're far too beautiful to not be on my arm."

"As your whore?" she spat, laughing. "Not on you're life, Mister. Now please; I won't remain gracious for much longer. Let me pass."

I could read the annoyance and persistence to get away, though I couldn't allow it. This breathtaking woman was here, un-chaperoned, at a dance packed with wolves. There wasn't a shot in hell I'd let her leave this place without me, let alone walk home alone. "Please, Honey. If you'd like to leave that's fine, really. Just let me walk you home."

"Over your dead body!" she retorted, and her fiery disposition was only fueling my fire. God, I loved a woman who fought back. She tried then to cut around me and get away, but teetering in heels that high she stumbled. I caught her before she could hurt herself.

I chuckled at her, eyebrows raised at her helpless gasp. She was swooning, I knew it was true, and she's be mine soon enough.

But oh, the feel of her body, her curves against my strong forearms was enough to undo me right there and then. "And let you walk the streets—alone—at half past nine? Have you lost your senses, dollface? You can't even walk straight in those heels of yours. I'm willing to take you home personally to make sure you're safe and sound."

"Safe? With you?!" she cried, tearing herself free from my grasp. "Oh, no, Mr. Masen. I assure you, I'd be safer alone."

She was adamant, but I couldn't let her leave. Not yet. "Please, Miss," I pleaded. My voice rang with sincerity. "I only wish to ensure your safety. I promise, no funny business. But I can't let you walk out of that door alone."

I watched as she swayed, her sinfully red lips pursed. "You won't let up, will you?" I shook my head and she sighed, defeated as my heart leapt. "Fine, then. I live on West 50th and Greene. But no funny business!" she finished as she pointed her index finger in my face. "Holy Ghost, what would my father say if he knew I let a Mafioso walk me home," she mumbled under her breath.

I looked back quickly to catch Emmett's eye, nodding him forward. "Now, Honey, you're going to stand right here with Emmett. He's going to keep an eye on you while I fetch my hat and jacket." She eyed Emmett fearfully, his large frame and devilish smirk frightening her. "You'll be fine," I whispered, smiling crookedly again and she noticeably calmed.

I returned to her side in moments, and we were out the door like the floor was made of hot cakes. Stepping out onto the street we were immediately hit with a cooler breeze and I slipped back into my jacket. I was happy that the mugginess had dissipated and we'd be able to walk comfortably.

I held out my arm to her and she sneered away in disgust, holding her head high. I chuckled. "I was just trying to be pleasant," I laughed, flipping my hat upon my head.

"I'm not in any need of your pleasantries, sir." Ah, this girl was just what I needed; a kitten who thought she was a tiger.

"Very well. We'll be on our way, then."

Emmett hot on our heels, we began walking the six short blocks to my mystery woman's home. My hands buried deep in my pockets, I tried again to stir up conversation. "You know, Miss, you never told me your name."

She was quiet for a long moment. "And why would you want it? I'm not the type of girl you'd be interested in, Mr. Masen," she hushed, as if trying to convince herself the words were true.

"I beg to differ. You're exactly what I've been looking for. A drop dead gorgeous dame to have on my arm with spunk; yes, you're exactly it."

"For how long?" she snorted. "A week? A month? I'm not interested in having my reputation tarnished for a week of spoils."

"I still don't see what that has to do with my knowing your name."

I was growing impatient. Never had I ever had to fight this hard to get a dame's name. Never had I ever struggled so hard to get what I wanted. Everyone knew who I was, was I was capable of, and handed it over. Yet this one…it was as if she didn't care who I was or what I did. It made my blood boil…and my manhood ache.

Her luscious lips pursed again, and I wanted nothing more in that one moment than to hold her in my arms and kiss her senseless. I was sure she'd never been kissed by someone with my expertise, positive it'd win her over. Besides, I was getting nervous. We were crossing over onto her street and I'd be bidding her goodnight very shortly.

"And once I give it to you? Will you leave me be?"

"Well, now, what fun is that?"

We had stopped before a small quaint home. White shingle with deep sapphire trim, the wraparound porch light was on. The swing beside the door cast in the eerie yellow glow, I could tell the home was not very expensive but well kept. She could keep a neat home.

Her arms crossed over her chest she looked away before meeting my expectant gaze. Again, her lips pursed with indecision and she relented. "Fine. Lord, help me," she rolled her eyes. "Isabella. My name is Isabella."

I couldn't help the sly smile that spread across my lips. "Pleasure to meet you, Isabella," I crooned as I grasped her hand to place a kiss on her knuckles. "What a beautiful name."

"Thank you," she meekly replied, blushing red and pulling her hand away to unlatch the gate. "I beg your pardon, Mr. Masen, but I must go. It's very late."

I nodded my approval as she turned and climbed the short steps. Hesitating, she turned to face me, though I hadn't moved; I couldn't. I was stunned by her beauty. "Thank you for escorting me home, Mr. Masen. You were…a gentleman."

"You are very welcome, Isabella. And please; call me Edward."

"Edward. Thank you."

"My pleasure." She unlatched the door and was about to step in before I called to her. "And should I wish to call on you, beautiful Isabella? What surname were you given?"

Her lips turning to a devilish grin, her back slammed the screen door shut as she leaned against it. "Swan. My full name is Isabella Marie Swan." And with that, my tiger-kitten turned and went inside.

I was a hot mess standing there while all the blood drained from my face.

Her father was the chief of police.

"Edward, would you stop pacing the floor? You're starting to make me nervous," Jasper urged. He was leaning back in his chair, his arm dangled over the back as he tapped the ashes off the end of his cigar. His dirty blonde hair slicked back and his blue eyes piercing, Jasper shook his head at me again in disbelief. "Of all the women, Edward; you off and fall for the Chief's daughter," he smirked.

The irony of the situation did strike me dumb, but I'd never expected she'd have this effect on me. And as I paced quicker around the ornate cherry wood table we'd been kicking back at in my dining room, I couldn't help but daydream more about Isabella. I saw her everywhere around my apartment that anyone would regard as a palace. I pictured her draped across the keys of my pure white baby grand piano. I dreamed of her curled up in front of the fire in the library reading my many volumes of books. I imagined her thin frame gliding in and out of the kitchen as she brought course after course of our dinner out. I even dared to fantasize about her trembling beneath me in my king sized canopy bed.

"What rotten luck, Edward. But hey; it's not the end of the world, now, is it?" Emmett rationalized. "The dame's a looker and all but she's not worth all this trouble."

I'd slammed my hand against the table hard, taking a deep, throaty drag of my cigar. "No," I rasped, exhaling the smoke from my lips into a ring around us. "She _is_ worth it. I won't rest till I have her. Till she's mine."

"Edward," Jasper gaped, leaning forward on the table. His wide expectant gaze followed my absentminded pacing form. I felt trapped, like a caged animal, and my hands were tied; hence, the pacing. "You can't be _serious _!?"

I stubbed out my cigar as I raised my eyebrows questioningly. "Does my demeanor lead you to think otherwise?"

"Stubborn ass," Jasper snorted. "You've lost it. You've honestly lost your mind now, Edward. She's the chief's daughter! You're a criminal! There's no good that can come of this, and don't even think of asking us to have her 'slip and go missing'. That's not an option here."

"I'd never put her in that position. She'll come to me with knowledge of the arrangement."

"What arrangement, Edward? There is nothing to arrange! You have to let her alone!"

"Do you honestly not see any light here, Jasper?"

I'd known Jasper so long as I'd known Emmett, and in all that time he was forever the strategist. He's always been the brains throughout the operation, planning it out with such fervency and the calculation of a military general. He was my negotiator, the middle man of my business, and he's always walked away after forcing his way of thinking onto my clients. If he couldn't strategize this plan I knew it was a lost cause. "Haven't you ever heard of a dirty cop?"

"Not at the Chief's level. And what would you do? Bribe the man with favors and money in exchange for his daughter?" Jasper snickered.

I stopped short, my fiery gaze meeting Emmett's then Jasper's. "No," he weakly argued. I felt the tightness of my crooked grin spread across my face. "You're mad. Do you really think he'd give up his own flesh and blood?"

"If we have enough dirt on him," Emmett cautiously added. "Which is my specialty, of course."

"And if we intimidated him enough," I cocked and eyebrow at Jasper.

Pensive for a moment, he fiddled with his burned out cigar. His lips suddenly turning up in a devilish grin I knew so well, he nodded. "I do love a challenge. All right, boys. Get the dirt. I'll pull my own weight."

And the plan was set in motion. We'd plotted all morning, emerging only from the room when dusk was settling and we'd drained our third pot of coffee. The room reeking of cigar smoke, we had everything set to put the plan in motion. Tonight.

"And you're sure she'll be there tonight?" Emmett asked for the seventeenth time while he and Jasper watched me rummage through my closet. I wanted to dress nicely, enough to impress the Chief with my style as well as intimidate him with my wealth.

"Positive, Emm. She'll be at the dance. The second you and I catch sight of her we'll hop the joint and head over to pay a visit to dear old Daddy."

"I sure hope this works. Edward, you must be serious about getting a mistress if we're going to these lengths."

"Who said anything about mistress?" I spat. I was infuriated. How could he think I'd capture my kitten only to use her as I pleased? "I'm asking for her hand in marriage."

They both stopped short, spinning to stare at me. "Marriage?" Jasper spurted in disbelief.

"As in, you're gunna tie the knot?" Emmett added.

"Yes. I was serious. Now quit standing there like a bunch of fools and am scram. We gotta be down at the club in an hour. I'll not be proposing marriage with a couple of scrubs!"

They left quickly after shaking my hand and I was left to my own thoughts.

"Edward," Emmett called. "She's here. You ready to roll?" I spun my office chair to meet him. He had a nervous smile in place from where he hovered in the doorway.

"Yeah. Let's get this show on the road." I pulled myself forward and slipped on my jacket. I'd gone with the classic black with the white pinstripe suit. My immaculate oxfords clicking across the floor I lifted my fedora off the hat rack and placed it on my head. We'd slipped out the back door, met Jasper and started the short six blocks.

"You sure that was her?" Jasper nervously asked. He was looking all around us, peering around every last corner and his jumpiness was unnerving me.

"Of course! I'm not an idiot! And Edward, the dame does look fine this evening."

"She always does," I grinned as we crossed the street to her house. "I'll see her for myself soon enough. Business first."

We'd all three of us already climbed the stairs and I was knocking at the door with my goons flanking me. Three knocks was all it took to get Charles Swan to the door, and his face upon answering was priceless.

He'd looked up, recognized me immediately, and his face flushing with the red blush he'd passed down to Isabella was laced with nervousness. "What…what do you want? Go away!" he bellowed before trying to slam the door closed.

I was quicker then he was and I pulled it out of his hands freely before stepping beyond the screen door. "Not so fast, old man. If you value your daughter's safety you'll comply," I spoke surely.

"My daughter? What do you want with my Bella?" _Bella. What a delicious little nickname_. "What have you done to her?" I could see the worry lines in his face and as I was pleased we'd gotten to him so quickly I was concerned as I was for the old man's health. He was, after all, my future father in law.

"We've done nothing to her. We simply wish to speak with you. Now, if you'd be so gracious as to let us in…" I watched as the fear crippled him, the fear for his flesh and blood, before he stepped aside and let us in. I nodded forward to the boys to follow.

We followed Charles into his cramped vestibule and into his living room. It was nicely situated, simple yet immaculate. Warm and welcoming, the furniture broken was in, a rectangular wood coffee table sitting neatly in the center of the room. A bouquet of freesia in the center, I inwardly swooned. I knew the dame smelled like freesia. But her living arrangements did upset me. Was the home comfortable? Yes. Livable? I'll give them that. But what my Isabella deserved? Absolutely not.

The silence was unbearable as Charles stood, obviously worried. He was beginning to sweat so I handed him over my handkerchief. Trembling slightly, he took it and wiped his hand forward. "What is it that you want from us? We've done nothing to warrant your presence. We're but good, God fearing people. We don't want any trouble."

"Oh, we're perfectly aware of that," Emmett started in on him. His tall, bulky figure loomed over him and I could swear I saw him stop breathing. I wanted to work with him, not kill him.

"We're just here to…discuss," Jasper slyly grinned. The two of them closed in on the Chief until his back was against a wall, literally.

"But for what reason? We've done nothing to offend you!"

"You haven't even asked us to sit yet. That's offensive enough." Jasper, when his goal was set, was beyond description. He could make you feel things you weren't sure you'd ever felt before; fear, anguish, torture. It was easy for you to just agree with him on the first. It was actually very rare we ever needed Emmett. Unless, of course, he was bored and I let him rough some poor sap up.

I stood back quietly as they working him up. That was our routine. My boys did so much that by the time I got to 'em they'd do anything to get us out.

"Sit! Of course! My apologies! Where are my manners! Please, sit!"

"Why, thank you," Emmett plopped into a chair in the connecting dining room. Jasper took a seat to his left, Charles across from them. I slowly strode forward and seated myself at the head of the table.

Smiling calmly at the trembling form that was Charles, I laughed inwardly at the sap our police chief was. "Cigar?" I offered politely as I pulled my own out.

"No, thank you. But please. You'll give me a heart attack. What is it with my daughter? She isn't hurt, is she?"

I was stunned for a moment because I stared into the same eyes my kitten had. She was obviously her father's daughter, they bore so much resemblance. I couldn't possibly be cruel here. Effective and to the point, yes, but definitely not cruel.

"I apologize if I've offended you, Charles," I started cordially. "I've meant no disrespect for you or your daughter." He eyed me up and down as if trying to gain some insight as to why I was truly here. _A favor? A bribe of money to get me out of trouble?_ I knew he truly didn't see this coming.

"As you know, I'm Edward Anthony Masen. I have a great deal of influence over this town as I control all the booze and gambling to offer. I know a lot of people who would pay a great deal of money for that information." His eyebrows shot up and he began to speak. He didn't have a chance since I cut him off. "But then your daughter would lose a father…instead of gaining a husband."

His lips opened and shut. He was obviously taken off guard and didn't know how to respond. "My daughter! You want to marry my daughter! But what would you want her for?"

"I think the intent is clear," I offered, puffing out of my cigar.

"But she's just a girl! She's only just finished her schooling. She's not even 18! Oh…but why? Why my Isabella? Please, if you want something from me, ask it…anything but her!"

"There's nothing I want from you but your daughter's hand in marriage. I've seen her from time to time passing through my club. She caught my eye immediately.

"Now, if you let me talk business with you I'd be glad to. A fellow like me could want nothing more than a dame like her on his arm. She's a prize fit for a king. And I intend to treat her as such. You're well aware, Charles, of my imminent fortune. I could care for her properly—and let's be frank—I could give her everything you can't. Hell, I could give her more than any jerk in this town has to offer her. Anything her precious heart desires she can have.

"There's nothing I can, or will deny her. She'll travel the world, dine in the finest restaurants and don the most exquisite minks. I'd never let a thing happen to her, as you well know, I'd off the man who looked at her the wrong way."

His eyes widened with fear, and he hung his head low in defeat. "I just don't understand. She's a good girl. An innocent. Why drag her into a world of bloodlust and carnage? I'm all she has left, you see? I've done everything in my power to provide for her since Bella's mother passed when she was six. I can't do this to her, push her off to wolves."

"Well, if you're the only thing holding her back from Edward here then that could easily be taken care of," Jasper threatened.

"No! No, please! I only meant that she's always been a constant thing. She doesn't take well to change or anyone telling her what to do. She's quite stubborn, you see."

"I'm well aware," I chuckled. "I had the great pleasure of escorting her home late Thursday evening. She was no picnic, and it was a job in itself to grace her presence on the short walk home."

"She won't take to this well, you know. I may be chief of police but I know what you men are capable of. I can't have her living her life knowing I was murdered. She'd take in on her very conscience. I live for her and I'll do whatever I need to do to keep her safe. If I knew I could give my life and have that be enough I'd give it, but I know that would only give you free reign to have her as you liked with no one to protect her."

"A wise choice, Mr. Swan," Emmett sneered. "You've been a pleasure to work with."

"And we will make this worth your while," I contributed still not meeting Charles' eyes. "I can personally guarantee you security for the remainder of your days. Any trouble—and I mean any problem you come across at all—the situation will be taken care of. You just call me. You'll know where to find me."

"May I just ask one thing, Mr. Masen?"

"Edward, please. We're soon to be family," cockily grinned.

"Please, to put my mind at ease. I trust she won't be used as a mistress, that you'll make her your wife before ruining her. She hasn't even had enough time to obtain a gentleman caller. She's been so engrossed in keeping house and caring for me."

I stared Charles Swan straight in the eye. I had to respect this man. She, my Bella, was his flesh and blood. The same way he was fighting to make sure she'd be cared for, treated right was the way I felt for her, if not more. I only wanted her love, her happiness—her safety—and I'd do anything to make sure she had it. My heart melted somewhat for this man. He was losing everything all in one day.

"You have my word, Mr. Swan," I soothed as I took his sweaty palm in mine, and I only hoped my eyes confirmed my sincerity.

The slamming of a screen door broke the awkward silence of the moment as all four of us stood to greet my Bella. The tell-tale perfume of freesia and strawberries preceding her, I breathed in deeply and let myself become overwhelmed.

"Daddy? I'm home! Oh, I had the most wonderful time…" She stopped suddenly under the archway of the dining room scanning each of our faces. Her own a mix of shock quickly melting into anger.

The perfect porcelain I'd remembered, Isabella's face was currently pulled into a horrific scowl. Those plump, full lips still painted a devilish red, her curves were swathed in sapphire blue silk and I immediately remembered how Emmett had said she looked damn good. I couldn't argue as my eyes traveled over her ample cleavage and her sinuous legs.

"Dolly, Sweetheart," Swan eased, though she shot daggers at him. "This is Mr. Edward Masen. You two have been acquainted?"

"Yes, unfortunately," she spat, her full fury focused on me. I simply smiled back.

"I think you should sit down. Let's talk, all of us."

I moved around to pull the seat I'd previously occupied out for her, and she sat recoiling from me. I took the seat next to her, scooting over though she turned her face from me.

"Bella, Honey, Mr. Masen stopped by to visit…to call on you," she spun to burn me with her gaze, "and after lengthy discussion we've decided it to be in everyone's—I mean your—best interest if you were to marry Mr. Masen."

Her beautiful eyes immediately fell, a glassiness taking over them. And soon enough, big salty tears fell as sobs ripped through her chest. "_What?_ How…why? How could you do this to me? Daddy, he's a Mafioso! A murderer! You're handing me over like sacrificing a lamb to a lion!"

"Now, now, precious," he patted her hand. "It won't be all bad. He is a very wealthy wan and can provide for you in ways that I can't. You'll have all the finest things life has to offer."

"It's as if you know nothing about me!" Bella shrieked, her chair scratching the floor and she bolted upright. "I care nothing for wealth! And this man, this criminal asks for my hand and you hand me right over? What, did he offer you all the finest life has to offer, as well? What am I worth to you? A new car? A pocket watch?"

"Now that's enough, young lady!" Charles bellowed, his face turning a purplish red. "You'll do as I say and marry who I say you'll marry. Those aren't the manners your mother and I taught you!" Bella's bottom lip quivered though she stood stone still. "I expect you to pack your bag and prepare yourself. You'll be leaving with Mr. Masen within the hour."

Obediently she turned to the stairs, hesitating on the bottom step. "I accept your proposal, Mr. Masen," a lone tear slid down her cheek. "I hope I can be a good wife to you."

I crossed the room in one long stride and took her hand in mine, kissing it. "It is an honor that you've accepted. I hope to make you as happy as you've made me."

"Hmph," she laughed unamused. "I've no choice in the matter. It's my duty."

This was going to be a long rest of my life.

"And this is where you'll be staying, Isabella."

We'd been around my entire apartment, and though it'd only taken about twenty minutes or so it was well past one in the morning. Isabella had cried and ranted as she packed her belongings and I'd sent for the car. By the time we'd gotten her down the steps and into my Cadillac it was midnight, and we'd all endured the torturous car ride home where she said nothing, not even responding to my sentiments.

And she'd followed me around my place, as extravagant as it was, unamused and bored. I knew she'd never seen such grandeur, yet her stubbornness stopped her from showing any liking. The only light I'd seen in her eyes was when I showed her my library, and as we stood in the ocean blue and gold bedroom I'd known she'd fit in.

"And where will you be staying?"

"In my own room, of course." She huffed at my response, as if I wouldn't really stay there the entire night. "I'm sorry, something amusing?"

"You mean to say you haven't dragged me here to be your whore? You're planning on keeping your word?" she seemed shocked, almost baffled at the thought. I needed her to trust me.

"Of course I am," I responded, hurt. I couldn't believe that she'd actually think me so much of a boar that I'd come in and steal her innocence in the middle of the night. "I would never treat you as such."

I reached out a finger to trace her cheek, and though she recoiled at first, she let me. It was the beginning, he walls lowering to let herself trust me. All she'd need was time. Another tear slid down her cheek as she bit down on her bottom lip. "When we do come to that point not only will I make you my wife first, but you'll come to me of your own free will. Now," I placed her bag on her bed, "I'll let you settle yourself and get some shut eye. You've had a long day, certainly draining. Don't worry your pretty head, darling. Go on and sleep as late as you'd like."

I hovered in the doorway watching as she uneasily glanced around and began searching for her night things. "Goodnight, Isabella," I called to her.

"Goodnight, Edward," she responded kindly, forcing a smile. For a second there, I willed myself to hear adoration in my voice. Just a twinge, a small candle lit in hopes that she could care for me as much as I already cared for her.

I pulled the door closed behind me to give her privacy and my heart thrummed with love for this girl.

Weeks passed by since she'd moved in that night in July and I was knee deep in plans for our wedding as well as managing my businesses. I'd had no choice in the matter then to hand it all over to Emmett and Jasper since my focus was otherwise always diverted. Not that I was any use when I was free. I was constantly dreaming of the angel that new resided with me at 2751 East 22nd street.

Or Bella, I should say. I'd learned quickly at breakfast the morning after her move in that she didn't liked to be called by her full name when she refused to answer any questions in which I addressed her by it. She'd been curt and cold with me for a while but I could honestly say that things had certainly warmed up between us.

I'd seen her smiling more, laughing even, and though they were not loud and boisterous, she seemed comfortable enough. So quickly we'd settled into our routine of breakfast together before we parted our ways to various errands of the day only to return late afternoon for dinner. She was an excellent cook, my kitten, and I'd learned soon enough not to eat a big lunch out with the fellas because a mouthwatering dinner was always stewing when I walked in the door.

I learned a lot about Bella in the short weeks she lived here. I learned that she missed her mother terribly and she'd cared for Charles since she was six. I learned that beyond that headstrong demeanor lay a girl with a heart of gold that could never wish ill on another being. I discovered that she was pleasant when you were pleasant to her, but should you react grouchy or testy she'd match you're demeanor in two seconds flat. I learned that she was witty and intelligent and bright; funny with a thirst for knowledge. I'd find her so many times in the library with a book it wasn't even funny. But most of all, I learned that she was everything I'd ever needed but never knew to want. She was innocent and pure and…spectacular. And everyday I fell more in love with the girl.

I knew it was past five when I walked in and I could smell the delicious scents of meats and sauce cooking up in the kitchen. Loosening my tie and belt I entered the dining room as soon as Bella was setting dinner on the table. Rich beef stew packed with vegetables and meat in the finest china was spread across the table with bread and red wine. I couldn't help but smile. I'd kissed her on her cheek as she bent over to place my plate before me. She'd blushed, and we continued our dinner.

Dinner was always a quiet affair between us, both asking the other of their day and inane chatter. I'd cleaned my plate twice, thinking better of a third helping. The wedding was one week away and I wanted to fit into my suit.

I left Bella to clean the table and wandered into my study. With everything coming to a close next Sunday, it hit me this afternoon that I'd never done anything romantic about our engagement. Threatening the poor girl's father wasn't really something pleasant. So today I'd gone out and bought her one hell of an engagement ring so I could do this thing right.

A five carat solitaire sapphire sat nestled in a platinum band loaded with tiny diamonds. The whole thing had to have at least 7 carats in total, but when I'd seen it I knew it was for her. It was eclectic and unique, just like her, yet intricate enough to be worthy of her. I hoped. But it wasn't giving her the ring I was nervous about. It was telling her how I felt.

Straggling around the house I'd slowly ascended the spiral steps to the library and quietly slipped in. The room was wide open, tremendously large with white granite floors and a dome skylight. Heavy gold brass and mahogany wood bookshelves covered the expanse of the room while black and gold leather loveseats were scattered to fill the empty spaces. I laced myself in and out of the shelves to get to the middle, and just as I suspected, Bella sat on the rug in the far corner of the library before the bookcase.

Her legs pulled under her and to her right, Bella's skirt fluttered over them as she sat still, fervently reading. Her dainty shoes off and beside her, I watched on as she turned page after page, a small smile creeping over her lips.

I couldn't help the swell of love in my chest as I silently crept up behind her to sit on the couch. "What have you got there?"

She jumped, startled and her hand flew to her mouth. "Edward! You frightened me! I thought I was alone."

"I'm sorry. You looked so enthralled I couldn't help but ask you. Tell me; which of my books will keep you company tonight?" I smirked.

"Oh, a favorite of mine," she blushed, her full lashes fluttering. "Romeo and Juliet."

"I see. And which part are you up to? A particularly amusing part for me has always been the masked ball."

"_You_ have read Romeo and Juliet?" I had captured Bella's attention she had straightened up so she was kneeling before me. Her eyes were alight with passion and fire, the emotions I hoped she would have for me one day.

"Of course. My favorite has always been the act where Romeo takes Juliet as his wife behind closed doors, and by dawn's break has to scurry right on out of Juliet's room!"

"How did I not guess you'd find interest in the love scene," she rolled her eyes in mock agitation. "What is it that attracts you? That he has his way then leaves?" she teased.

"No! Heavens no! There's just something about it…two lovers so drawn to each other that though they are constricted in every possible way, they still find light in their situation. Nothing matters to them, so they take each other as lovers do without so much concern for their parents who will otherwise ruin it for them. They know what they want and do whatever they have to do to get it. I never understood that before, that drive to fight for true love, but I do now."

I hadn't realized how easily the words slipped out of my lips, and as soon as they did I froze. Bella's cheeks flooded with blush and her eyes fell from mine.

"You do now," she murmured.

"Bella, please sit with me. There's something I'd like to do…to say." She lifted herself next to me, eyes still diverted, and I rearranged our bodies to face each other. My mouth was terribly dry, and I was nervous, but I soldiered on.

"You do know that our wedding is set for this Sunday, August 13th, right?" she nodded meekly and I took her hand. Her eyes rose to mine and in them I saw caution, liquid emotion. "Bella, there's not a whole lot in my life that I do right. I do a hell of a lot of wrong in this world and part of that was betrothing you the way I did. I did wrong by you, darling, and that's not what you deserve. So…" I trailed off and got on one knee before her. Bella's breath caught and she looked on glassy eyed.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I've seen you in that club hundreds of times and every time I saw you I let you walk out that door and out of my life. But there's only so much a man can take, and I couldn't do it anymore. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on. I know this may be hard for you to believe, but I'm crazy about you. I haven't been able to sleep. You consume my whole being, and I can't picture a life without you. I…I love you," I stuttered and coughed around the emotion in my throat. Bella began crying in that one instant and when she did I knew I had her. "Please accept this token of my love," I muttered, sliding the brilliant stone onto her left hand.

I was shocked by her reaction, her thin arms suddenly flying around my neck to embrace me. She clung on tight, my kitten, and I rubbed up and down her back as I held her. "Edward," she cried. "Oh…oh, Edward."

"I was thinking you'd like the ring but I'm guessing you like it a whole lot more than I'd expected."

"Can I confess something, Edward," she whispered.

"Anything," I said, pulling her off of me and rearranging her on my lap.

"You see, Edward, I was a witch to you and I'm sorry. I was so sure, positive, that I'd be taken advantage of…you know…used by you that I couldn't help but be angry with you. I couldn't help but fear for myself because I was just so worried. And then when you showed up at my home and took me with you…well, you can only assume my presumptions.

"But you were nothing but a gentleman to me. You've cared for me here and given me everything I needed. I've never once felt threatened or unsafe here with you after that first night I was so sure you'd…" she trailed off.

"I know so many girls who were ruined by men; horribly beaten—killed—and I'm sorry, so very sorry for thinking you'd be the same to me. You haven't been. And somewhere…somewhere along these lines of you being nothing but good to me…"

I gazed at her expectantly. "Yes?" I urged.

"Well," she sniffled, smiling. "You _are _incredibly handsome."

My heart soared. "Isabella," I began with disbelief, still not willing myself to be completely broken when she turned me down. "Are you trying to tell me that you've grown fond of me?"

"Yes," she bit her bottom lip. "Quite. I've grown to care for you a great deal, Edward. And I'm…I'm almost sure I…I…"

"Just say it. You have nothing to fear."

"I think I may just feel the same as you do."

I couldn't do it anymore, couldn't hide my smile and she laughed as I beamed at her. "Really? Really and truly?"

"Uh, huh," she nodded. I swept her up in my arms, swinging her in a circle as she laughed giddy with me.

"Ah, my Bella…Bella," I crooned. And then I did the one thing I'd been dying to do since I first saw her. I pressed my lips gently against hers, just a whisper of a kiss before pressing firmly. It was as if I was trying to massage my love for her into her lips and she responded in kind. Her arms wrapped around me tighter, her small heart thudding against my chest.

I pulled back after a moment, willing my arousal for her to diminish. I couldn't let myself get that far, not after all the hard work I'd done to build her trust in me. I sighed, kissing her lips softly again before hugging her tightly and burying my nose in her hair.

"My love?"

"Hmm…yes, Edward?"

"This…these moments…they're strictly between you and I." She pulled away suddenly and looked confusedly into my eyes. I smirked back at her, joking. "You and I won't be letting anyone know I've gone soft."

Her laughter like angels sighing filled the room, and I'd never felt more home than at that moment.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Edward Masen," I teased as I carried Bella over the threshold of my apartment. I'd set her down on her feet in the dark vestibule as I locked the door behind us.

Our wedding had been an extravagant affair, a classy party to follow with everyone of great importance there. Of course there'd been unease with Charles' presence, but what could one man do in a room packed with one hundred and fifty goons? They'd kill him before he left the hall.

Bella had tearfully bid farewell to her father, telling him that she forgave him and was happy with me—something he'd never thought he'd hear. And after collecting all of the well wishing envelopes and packing into my Cadillac, Bella and I were home, at last, for our wedding night.

As I looked at her I felt the same as I did on that alter earlier. I felt the same crippling love for her, the same swoon at her elegance and beauty. She was wearing a simple lace and ivory silk gown. The bottom draping out as a calla lily would, the upper portion was form fitting with long lace sleeves. Her high collared neckline pinned with her mother's exquisite pearl broach Bella's long wavy hair was rolled on the underside.

She'd caught me staring all day, and this time she swatted me. "Oh, stop that, Edward," she giggled.

"Why? You're too beautiful for your own good." I breathed just before crashing my lips on hers. She was beginning to react quickly, as was my body, and I was aching with want for her. Since she was now my wife and there were no restrictions upon us I wanted to scoop her up and take here there. But I had to hold back; if she wasn't ready I wouldn't force her, and if she was I wouldn't take her like an animal.

"Bella," I rasped, my body uncontrollable. "Are you ready to go on to our rooms?"

She noticeably gulped and took on a timid chagrin. Nodding once, firmly, I'd taken hold of her hand and we walked to our adjacent rooms. "Will you be staying in your own room tonight or do you wish to join me in mine?"

I was sweating bullets waiting for her response, setting myself up for the disappointment. Sure, we'd declared ourselves to the other, but I had no guarantee that Bella would want to make love tonight. For all I knew it could be months and that thought both shattered my ego and my heart. I couldn't bear to think of another night away from this girl and wondered what black magic she'd used on me. A month ago I was a tough guy who couldn't care less and now I just wanted to _make love_.

"I'll be joining you tonight." She answered surely, and my heart leapt into my throat with the passion I had for her. "I just need a few moments to prepare myself, if that's all right, husband."

"By all means. Take your time, Love. I don't want to rush anything we're about to do." Here eyes and hands trembled and I stepped away from her and to my own bedroom's door, looking back. I caught her nervous smile before she disappeared behind the door.

My own room was simple enough. Heavy black wood dressers and nightstands surrounded the immense bed in the center of the room. A four post canopy closely resembling Bella's style bed was made of the same black wood of the other's, the pure white linens proving to be a striking difference.

I kicked off my shoes and loosened my tie before I tossed my jacket over a chair and clipped off my suspenders. Teetering on the edge of the bed and kneeling to free my feet of their socks my head shot up when I heard the soft click of my bedroom door.

I lost all the air in my lungs.

Hovering shyly in the darkness of the doorway Bella stood. Her body swathed in a floor length nightgown as white as the snow, her mahogany curls hung low down her back. I could just make out the ample curves of her breasts, her pert nipples hardening under the chill of the room and the material. I even allowed my eyes to trace up the high slit the dressing gown offered as I drank in her long, sexy legs. Bottom lip perpetually clenched between her teeth I could feel her nervousness when she wrung her hands at her lap. She blushed a radiant shade of red and had removed every stitch of makeup off of her face. She'd never looked more beautiful.

Standing upright I gulped before holding my hand out to her. Bella hesitated, so I motioned to her with my index and middle fingers. "Come to me, Bella."

She looked up at me through her lashes the few short steps she took to stand before me, and her melted chocolate orbs held a glassiness I'd never seen before. She was nervous, afraid, and it occurred to me all at once that this was her first time. Inexperienced, an untarnished flower, it dawned on me that Bella didn't have a mother figure to explain this to her. I couldn't picture Charles sitting her down to explain this to her, either.

My mind a blank slate, I was trying to think of a way to explain what would happen between us, and I wondered how in the world the entire responsibility had fallen into my lap.

"Bella," I kissed her lightly. She was tense and quiet, her lips lacking that pliable give. "Sit with me." I faced her, cupping her hand. She looked away from me in embarrassment. I had to do something, say something to break the ice. "You've never done something like this, have you?" I asked gently.

Her cheeks tinted red, I got my answer. "Well, first things first, what this whole thing boils down to in the end is me putting myself inside of you." Freeing my hand I placed it over her womanhood. I could feel the warmth beneath the thin fabric, struggling to suppress a groan. "Here."

"Well, I already knew that," she whispered. "But that's all."

I didn't want to make this worse for her, but nothing I was doing was helping the situation. I had grown used to women playing rough with me, having their fun before I had my way with them. But this—this teaching her what we had to do—this was nerve-wracking. I never had the job of stealing some poor girl's virtue.

"That's all?"

"Yes."

"No one explained any of this to you, ever?"

"No," she shortly answered. "I was too young when my mother…when she… I know nothing. I'm so confused. I want it, yes; I feel the burning in my stomach when I'm with you. I feel the want, the devil's fire to give myself over to you but there's so much…what if I do something wrong? What if I hurt you? What—""

"Oh, Bella," I sighed, holding her to me as she cried softly. "It's all right. I'll get you through this. We don't have to, you know." I regretted those words the second my groin ached but I knew what I had to do to care for her. I had her best interests at heart, after all. "We could just sleep here. We don't have to do the deed tonight."

"Yes, we do!" she stifled her tears in shock. "I'm your wife now. We have to consummate our love on our wedding night."

"Our love," I repeated, the words warming my entire body. "Bella," I sighed like a prayer before crushing her lips to mine, hard. Laying her back gently I kissed her forehead gently, reminding her I cared for her first, always. "I'll take you through this. I'll go real slow, Darling, and so gentle."

Our tongues began their tango, that hot spicy dance I'd longed to lead her through for months now. I felt her beneath me, though I hovered to keep my entire weight off of her as not to hurt her. She was less tense, melting into the pleasure of this kiss and I was relieved. I let my open palm ghost over her, grazing her full, thick curves. I couldn't see them, but I could certainly feel them and it was driving me crazy. She flinched from me though, watery eyes staring back wide but I smiled back reassurance. Placing my hands back on her small hips, my own were just inches away from the warm, wet heat I'd longed for.

Tearing off my dress shirt and belt sitting back on my haunches, I had to remember that Bella was right there, watching me. My animalistic need was frightening her. I needed to tone this down. I was so used to fast women I didn't know how to be gentle, to be slow. Trying to remember this was my wife did the job a few times. I kissed her cheeks gently to calm her but her pounding heart told me anything but.

I was fighting with myself to be gentle, to be slow yet the ache in my groin paired with the strain of my pants were nearly too much to bear. I popped open the button on my waistband, easing down the zipper to release myself. I groaned when I was free, Bella's eyes wide as they took in my chiseled chest. They left hot, searing marks over me and I growled hungrily. Without thinking I pulled her forward and yanked her nightgown up. He small gasp brought me back to reality and I dropped the material. "Bella, I'm sorry…"

She meekly shook her head, placing herself back in my arms, speaking no words but blushing. My large hands again finding purchase on her waist I tugged down. The thin straps of her gown falling off her shoulders, the silky fabric slipped down Bella's body revealing her bare underneath.

"You're beautiful," I gawked. "I've never seen a girl that can rival you, Baby."

I groaned at the sight of her bare breasts. Full and plump, I longed to reach out and roll her tiny buds between my fingers, hear her cry out as I raked my teeth across them. I dared to reach out and cup them, Bella arching into my touch. She encouraged me further, and my hands caressed, kissed, licked and nipped at every inch of her body. Bella was writhing beneath me, her hot flesh searing against my own.

I couldn't restrain myself anymore, knowing full well this would be an uncomfortable ordeal for her. Letting my hand trace down the length of her body, I kissed her hard, cupping the apex of her thighs. Warm and wet, I entwined my fingers in her curls there when she gasped into the kiss. "Edward!" she cried. "Why…what are you…"

"Shh," I pressed my finger to her lips. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, but…"

"I promise, baby, this will make you feel real good. I'm gunna make you feel so good…" I trailed off, pulling her legs apart so I could fit between them. Palming her again, Bella tensed but calmed. I had to look at her, had to see the warmth beneath me. Pulling my hand away I stared hard at her juncture. Gently parting her lower lips with my fingers, my breath caught at the sight of her.

She looked so soft, so innocent, so…breakable. A sea of bright pink, I inhaled deeply her arousal, groaning at the beads of juices running down her legs. It was a boost to my ego that with so little of my efforts I had her so worked up. But as I traced my finger along her slit and Bella groaned her approval, I pressed the pad of my fingertip against her swollen bud. I rubbed her softly, applying the most delicate pressure with tight, slow circles.

I had Bella panting hard now, gasping for breath as she arched and bucked into my hand. "That feels good, huh, Dollface? I bet that feels so good to you." Bella nodded and cried out and I was losing it from watching her. I started gathering her wetness to massage into her. Settling in the dip of her womanhood I felt for her opening.

It was as if there was nothing there at all. A miniscule slit, Bella was so tightly closed to me that I was worried for her. I felt her throb against me, felt her open slightly and I knew that if I didn't push into her now she'd feel it worse with my manhood. I still doubted I'd fit inside even after I touched her. So carefully, I pressed forward to open her the tiniest bit while continuing my gentle touches. That was all she needed to come apart. Her body squeezed me tightly and Bella cried out, arching into my touch.

I pulled away from her panting, sweaty body that drove me wild. I was instantly tearing off my pants and underwear. Bella caught sight of me tossing the last scraps to the side, and I'd never forget that angel's gaze.

Eyes heavy lidded, Bella looked me up and down before catching an eyeful of my manhood. It was pulsating hard between my legs at full attention, wanting nothing more than to be buried within her. But I stopped the minute I saw Bella's eyes widen and her jaw drop. She'd never seen a naked man before and I regretted she'd have to feel the discomfort of my bigger than average attribute.

Kneeling beside her, Bella openly stared at me. I felt the need to say something, anything. "I know this looks bad, Bella. It's…uh…I'm a little on the big side."

"A little?" she quipped, her every reaction telling me she was frightened beyond words.

"Look, see here? That's the top, the head. And this; this here's the shaft. From here to here? That's what's goin' inside of you." She swallowed hard, never breaking her stare. I moved over her, her breathing coming is quick, short spurts.

"Edward," her high pitched voice wavered, her nerves. Her small hand clutched my forearm tightly and scanned my face. She was trembling around me when I rearranged her under me, pulling her legs around my waist. I bent them and leaned forward on her hips but kept my weight off of her. "Please," she whispered. "I don't know much of what's going on but if you could just…just this once take it easy. I…I'm afraid of being rough."

"No, Baby, no," I assured. "I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't hurt you like that. I mean, this always hurts a dame, but only the first time. Just a little. If you ever want me to stop just tell me, Bella. Don't let me just have you like that."

"You ready?" I asked, coating myself in her wetness. Her cheeks scrunched up at the feel of me in her most intimate of places and fell when she felt me press against her opening. She nodded and I leaned forward all the way covering her tiny body with my broad shoulders.

I nudged forward into her blinding heat, just the head, and sheathed that much. She made a sound of discomfort and I wrapped my arms around her back. Clutched her insanely close I held her against my chest when she nuzzled her face into the crook of my neck and pushed through her in one long thrust. Her back arched against me and she cried out.

I was stunned. Her body was incredibly tight, warm and wet and I was going crazy inside of her. I wanted to thrust as hard as I could to receive the pleasure I knew was coming but I couldn't. She was still too tight. I loosened her up a little by thrusting shallowly, once, twice, and she whimpered with each one. I felt her tears tumble down my back when I pulled away. "You ok, Sweetheart?"

"Just don't move, please. It hurts."

"I know, I know. I'll go slowly."

I waited for as long as I could, until my cock began to ache from not moving. "Bella, Kitten, I can't wait anymore. I gotta move."

She agreed, opening her legs wider to me and I started in that moment. Slowly and gently I moved in and out of her, my grunts and groans drowning out her whimpers. I knew it was uncomfortable for her, but hot damn this had to be the best pussy I'd ever had. I was slipping in and out of her now, Bella's wetness flowing freely when her whimpers became moans of ecstasy.

"More," she cried. "Oh, please, Edward. More."

I happily obliged, working my hips faster with hers, paying mind to hit that hot spot every time. Not that much longer she tightened around my cock—I didn't think it was possible for her to get any tighter—and cried my name as she came for the second time. Her pulsating walls pulled me into her deeper, milking me dry and yanking me forward and over that cliff of euphoria. I grunted, hissing her name as I collapsed over her, pinning her down with my heavy, sweaty frame.

Bella sighed sweetly into my ear, kissing the shell and humming appreciatively. I pulled out of her once I caught my breath, rolling over to hold her above me. The white sheets draped around our sticky bodies, I kissed her full, swollen lips.

"I gotta say it, kitten. You're the best I ever had."

She blushed and laid her head on my chest. Her breathing evening out, I kissed her head thinking she was asleep. "I love you, Isabella Marie Masen."

"I love you, Edward Anthony Masen." I was startled. I looked up into her deep brown eyes, smiling deeply as she crawled over me on her hands and knees. Her arms linking around my neck, Bella pulled me over her again. "I certainly hope you're not tired, my husband; because I plan on doing that again," she kissed my chest, "and again," my shoulder blade, "and again," sucking on my Adam's apple.

I fucking knew this girl was a tiger-kitten. I'd unleashed a monster.

"I could arrange that," I grinned cockily, sliding my already straining manhood into her tight wetness for round two.


End file.
